


I Asked for Firewood not a Snowball Fight

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Winter in the castle is cold and firewood is neccessary. Too bad Hanji and the kids are childish and can't resist the tempting piles of snow.





	I Asked for Firewood not a Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt i got~  
> Anon asked for ereri gathering firewood or having a snowball fight so here we are xD  
> You can check the original ask [here](http://chenziee.tumblr.com/post/180961564980/i-love-your-writing-so-much-do-you-take-prompts)
> 
> ~~This was thrown together on my only day off this week and I'm posting here at work on mobile, only hoping it works;;;~~

Levi was glad Hanji didn’t make his squad move to the capital after they returned from Shiganshina. He really was. He enjoyed the quiet and seclusion from all the crowds and ceremonies and social gatherings. He enjoyed having the space to use his 3DMG and ride the horses.   
  
Not to mention it was more than desired to be able to have Eren and Armin train with their titans without the worry of them destroying the entire city. Which seemed to be the only argument the higher ups listened to when the topic of moving the Survey corps headquarters was still on the table.   
  
Levi honestly, without a doubt, was glad they were allowed to stay.   
  
It was only that sometimes, he wished the place wasn’t an old, huge, drafty castle with fucking holes in the roof.   
  
Levi grumbled to himself as he made his way through the piles of snow, his teeth chattering. It was ridiculous. It was the middle of winter and it didn’t matter if they were inside or outside, it was fucking freezing either way. At least they could light fires inside.   
  
If only the wood gathered itself.   
  
But of course, it was not as easy; the wood couldn’t be magically summoned and everybody was about as willing to go get it as Levi was. This led to the wood reserves always being left as they were until they ran out, forcing the entire squad out of their warm blankets and out into the cold and wet snow, Levi included, which led to their current situation.   
  
It shouldn’t have even been that bad, the nine of them all going out together, everyone gathering an armful of wood, and going back. Easy.   
  
Unfortunately for Levi, Hanji, Sasha, and Connie were three of the nine.   
  
They didn't even make it to the edge of the forest before Hanji cracked, letting out a loud whoop and throwing herself into the snow, rolling around in it and cackling.   
  
Seeing as their commander was not above messing around, Sasha and Connie decided to follow suit, which eventually led to the current chaos Levi was trying so hard to ignore.   
  
“Are you scared, Horseface?”   
  
The kids and Hanji has started a snowball fight only moments ago. Something Jean had attempted to protest against - not for long, if Levi knew the proud brat at all.   
  
“What did you say, Jaeger?” Levi heard Jean growl in response to Eren’s taunt.   
  
“He asked if you were scared,” Connie supplied helpfully, barely suppressed laughter in his voice.   
  
A second of silence settled between the group as they all waited for Jean’s obvious nextmove. “You’re fucking on, Jaeger.” And there if was.   
  
Levi only rolled his eyes at the cheers and laughter that immediately boomed behind him. Kids, he thought fondly, unable to suppress the way the corners of his mouth twitched at the sound.   
  
“This is stupid,” he heard Floch mutter only a second before he cried out, spluttering loudly, obviously pissed off. Levi could only assume somebody promptly reacted to his remark by sending a snowball at his face.   
  
He didn't bother to fight the smirk this time. Fucking Floch.   
  
Shaking his head, Levi decided to leave the kids to it as he continued on with his mission.They deserved to unwind for a bit, no harm in letting them run around for a little while. And if they catch colds, it’s on them. Not like they really had anything to do over winter anyway.   
  
He didn’t even make it two steps before someone gasped loudly, the only warning he got before something cold and wet hit the back of his head, sliding slowly down his hair.   
  
Grave silence settled over the castle courtyard as everyone held their breaths and Levi’s eye twitched.   
  
Slowly, he turned around to glare at his squad and Hanji, taking a good look at all of their faces. Armin, Sasha, and Connie looked terrified while Floch looked smug, obviously convinced the others were dead now. Hanji’s face was red and looked like her head was going to explode from her suppressed laughter. Mikasa was smirking at him, obviously amused and not ashamed to show it, and Jean was just staring back at him with wide eyes.   
  
And then there was Eren.   
  
The shittybrat was meeting his eyes head on as his arm was still outstretched from the throw. There was something akin to a challenge in his expression and it made Levi convinced this hit was not a complete accident.   
  
This fucking…   
  
Levi narrowed his eyes, not breaking eye contact as he reached down, scooping a handful of snow to press into a tight ball. Eren’s cool expression fell apart when he finally realized what Levi was doing, obviously not expecting his captain to retaliate. It was too late at that point, however, as Levi threw the ball at the brunet’s face without hesitation.   
  
Eren made an attempt to avoid the inevitable, but sidestepping proved to be impossible when you forget you’re knees-deep in snow. A loud, surprised shout escaped Eren’s lips before he tumbled backwards into the snow.   
  
At the sight of Eren’s fall, Hanji finally burst out laughing, her howls echoing around the courtyard, making everyone else follow suit. Soon, everyone was laughing, even Levi felt it bubbling out of his chest. And when Eren sat up, face flaming red and glaring at everyone before angrily making another ball to toss back at Levi, the captain stopped fighting it.   
  
The brat was too adorable, and it’s been so long since Levi had seen Eren so full of life and emotion, finally seeing him alive again outside Levi’s bedroom made Levi weak. Not to mention the way Eren flailed as he fell, it was impossible not tolaugh.   
  
He didn’t even care that he got somehow roped into a childish snowball fight. Didn’t care his entire body was freezing, his face stinging and hair wet, feeling long lost in his fingers and toes.   
  
Not even later, much later, when they were all back in the castle with fireplaces lit, when he was making love to Eren in his bed, the both of them still giggling, high from the hours they spent playing outside without care, he didn’t care.   
  
That smile and passion were the most important things Levi had left and he would do anything to keep them alive. Even if it meant making an idiot out of himself in front of his squad, even if it meant freezing his ass off for hours and inevitably getting fucking sick as a result.   
  
Levi didn't care.   
  
Not when it meant keeping Eren from slipping from his fingers for just a moment longer.


End file.
